


Respiro

by MaryFangirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, Short & Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: L ha un favore da chiedere a Light. Uno davvero molto importante. [Breve one shot con tantissimo fluff e miele].





	Respiro

Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, in maniera più intensa del solito, da fargli bloccare il fiato in gola. Ha l'aria di dover dire una cosa importante, anzi, più che importante, essenziale. Non lo sta toccando eppure si sente soffocare e s'impone di calmarsi, ma è difficile e vorrebbe quantomeno prendergli le mani. Ha anche cucinato, stasera, e bene; è una persona estremamente intelligente e competitiva, quando si impegna, qualsiasi cosa sia, ci tiene a svolgerla impeccabilmente. Perso in questa piccola digressione, si accorge con lieve ritardo che Ryuzaki ha appoggiato la mano sulla propria. Si sente rassicurato, il suo tocco ha sempre quell'effetto. Con il pollice, molto lentamente, gli carezza il dorso, per invitarlo a parlare.

"Sì, hai ragione, scusa" dice come a leggergli nel pensiero, e forse è vero, sembra sempre sapere cosa rispondere alle sue domande inespresse.

"Light..." inizia, e Light ha un brivido, non sa spiegarsi cosa sia quella sensazione di benessere che prova ogni volta che pronuncia il suo nome.

"Penso che tu sappia che sei il motivo per cui respiro".

Il suo, di respiro, si ferma di nuovo ma il cuore accelera violentemente e lo sfarfallio si dilaga ovunque, nelle orecchie e nelle ginocchia, che avverte deboli come quando beve un bicchiere di troppo. "Come se questo non bastasse, vorrei chiederti un favore", anche lui sembra nervoso, si morde le labbra e fa fatica a guardarlo negli occhi. Alla fine lo butta fuori, "Vorrei chiederti di concedermi l'onore di sposarti".

Light è intontito come le rare volte in cui è uscito dopo una nottata in discoteca, non sa se vorrebbe piangere o gridare, pertanto rimane in silenzio con gli occhi scioccamente lucidi e la mano che ha cominciato a stringere quella del compagno. La sta artigliando, in realtà. Ryuzaki tira fuori una scatolina dalla tasca dei pantaloni, fa una mezza smorfia come a rimproverare tanta sdolcinatezza, la apre e gli mette davanti agli occhi un anello semplicissimo in oro nero, con incisa la scritta 'My breath'.

Il fiato, Light non ce l'ha proprio più, e in uno scatto improvviso si alza e gli salta addosso, facendolo ribaltare dalla sedia. Affonda col viso nel suo collo, nel punto in cui il candore della sua pelle incontra il nero dei suoi capelli, lo aspira e vorrebbe bere il suo profumo.

"Devo dedurre che accetti?" mormora Ryuzaki e Light si trattiene dal sollevare gli occhi al cielo, che razza di detective è. Lo guarda negli occhi con alle labbra il sorriso più felice di sempre.

"Sì, tutta la vita, tutta l'eternità".

Ryuzaki lo stringe in uno dei suoi soliti abbracci da koala. Lo avvolge tutto come a non volerlo mai più lasciare, e la prospettiva non dispiace a Light. Dopo qualche minuto si rendono conto di sembrare due scemi lì stesi sul pavimento con la sedia ribaltata e Light si alza, non potendo comunque contenere il sorriso che gli marchia la faccia come una maschera. Ryuzaki gli infila l'anello ed eccole di nuovo, le farfalle che volano impertinenti dappertutto. Light lo prende per mano e lo porta fino in camera. Prima di entrare, si volta.

"Voglio che tu sia al corrente che usciremo da questa stanza non prima di domani sera".

Ryuzaki lo spinge verso il letto e gli è subito sopra con il suo profumo, Light potrebbe limitarsi a respirarlo e baciarlo per tutto il tempo, sono le cose che più ama fare. Poi però Ryuzaki inizia a spogliarsi e Light sorride di nuovo, in fondo non esiste cosa che non ami fare con lui. Il primo bacio, poi una breve pausa, in cui la sua voce calda e dolce soffia sulle sue labbra, "Mia anima e mio respiro..."

Allora il cuore s'infiamma, le mani vagano ubriache, gli occhi si chiudono e parlano solo le emozioni. Le labbra si fondono e il bacio apre una notte che sa di per sempre.


End file.
